Bullies to Buddies
by xox NiNjA-gIrl xox
Summary: At the age of 16, Naruto finds an old diary. Penned with stories of his journey of friendship with Sasuke and other characters. Fiction includes past and present incidents from age 6 to 16.Everything from friends,humor,love to complete FLUFF! Non Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did it I would not kill Itachi or make Sasuke insane. so basically i will not make it any interesting *winks*

A.N : this is my story for all the fluff lovers. Its a combination of present and past stories of many of the characters. This story can fit into so many categories but since i cant do that i have put it under friendship because it mainly revolves around Naruto and Sasuke. so hope you enjoy! here we go!

**xxx**

**bullies to buddies - mae first day of skool  
**

"Naruto wake up! Naruto …NARUTO! It's your first day of school..GET UP!", Minato pushed and pulled Naruto out of his bed. He pulled the blanket out of Naruto and saw his beloved son in just his boxers in a very awkward Egyptian posture.

"no Jesus I want to ride the pony.", Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Minato looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and later his face filled up with a smile. He called out to Naruto again, but this time more benevolently.

"maybe it's you or maybe …", Naruto mumbled again. Minato was curious 'maybe what?' he wondered. "maybe its Maybelline." Naruto finished.

'oh dear lord!'Minato thought to himself. 'this kid has some issues' Minato assured himself. But for some reason Naruto's snore made Minato narrow his eyes with compassion and the smile was stuck to his face like he had stuck it there with some glue, which by the way Naruto did do once back when he was 6 years old.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and waked him up again, "wake up Naruto, its time for school. Sasuke is waiting for you. Naruto…"

"huh? Whautmmm?", Naruto still in between sleep and reality. A long thread of his drool hung from his mouth. His pillow almost drowned with his sleep drooling habits.

"you are getting very late Naruto. School starts in 20 minutes. WAKE UP ALREADY!", Minato was at the end of his patience.

"school? School?"Naruto turned and twisted around. Suddenly something struck him and he shot up. " School! Oh my god ohmygod ohmygod !whats the time?", Naruto quickly threw his blanket out of his bed, jumped on to his feet, jumped out his bed and rushed to the loo and slammed the door behind him.

Minato in the meanwhile let Naruto know Sasuke was waiting for him outside. Naruto opened the bathroom door and asked, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?" and slammed the door back.

Minato picked up the blanket and walked towards the bathroom door, "oh im sorry when someone dream talks to me saying 'I love you honey' I tend to melt a little and give a little extra nappy time." Minato smirked and folded the blanket. Naruto pulled the door open just a little for his head to pop out and said. "har har har very funny. Tell Sasuke I'll be right out."

Minato walked towards the door and saw Sasuke kicking some stones around. " he will be right out." He assured Sasuke.

"you mean I should get going right?", Sasuke asked ,very confident about Naruto's punctuality.

Minato opened his mouth to say something but he knew his sons punctuality as well, and just nodded in defeat.

"have a good year Sasuke. We have high expectations from you.", Minato said with a smile.

"arigato (thank you) hokage – sama.", Sasuke bent and excused himself. "see you later."

Minato just shook his head.

**o.O.o**

Sasuke walked calmly on the footpath and took a deep breath every now and then. The sky was always clear and the air was always fresh at this time of the day. And with Naruto not accompanying him then, it was also quite peaceful as well. He enjoyed it all way too soon since Naruto's shriek disturbed his peaceful meditation.

"Sasuke! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke just gave a deaf ear to it all and walked, maintained his speed.

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

Naruto on the other hand ran frantically towards Sasuke, who couldn't care less apparently. Naruto's bag was weighing him down and his pant was loud enough to wake the neighbors. Naruto finally caught upto Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"couldn't you hear me scream, you bastard!", Naruto panted so hard and his sweat nearly soaked his shirt and made it look like it rained on him. Naruto bent and placed his hands on his knees and tried hard to regain his breath.

"you are late. You know I don't like to get late on the first day.", Sasuke showed no mercy and walked not waiting for his poor friend to even come back to life.

Naruto walked slowly this time easily catching up to Sasuke, "oh I am sorry I must have forgotten to read your rule book." Naruto said sarcastically.

"well read it by today then.", Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"yes your majesty.", Naruto said with a tint of mischief and bowed to his royal highness.

Sasuke turned back to look at his best friend's shenanigans and punched him lightly of his head and said, "come on drama queen we are late."

**o.O.o**

"Choiji, my man! Look at you! all slimed up!", Suigetsu walked upto Choiji in the classroom, all smiles. He was interrupting Shikamaru and Choiji's meaningless conversation while Choiji was obviously enjoying his packet of chips.

"oh please Suigetsu you are just being kind.", Choiji blushed.

"oh no no no! why would I ever do that Choiji. You know you are my man!"

"oh please stop." Choiji insisted, but obviously does not want him to stop. Who doesn't like praises coming their way?

All this mushiness made Shikamaru barf. But he was hanging on, waiting to see what Suigetsu had up his sleeve. He wasn't going all sweet on people all of a sudden. Especially since Choiji dint really lose any weight, maybe a pound or two, if you HAVE to be precise.

"so whats the secret Choiji, how did you loose all this weight? Stopped eating your FAMILY?", Suigetsu finally punched his punch line right into Choiji big belly, making his heart break into pieces, followed with a huge laugh.

"really now…", Shikamaru gave Suigetsu a disgusted face. He knew it, this was exactly what he was talking about. Suigetsu is a cunning bastard. But for some reason he was loved even after his haunting comments, because he harassed only those he really cared about. So if he ever harasses you, be sure you are loved by him if not anyone else. Though that's not the case everytime.

Choiji's face dropped from a blushing tomato to an embarrassed one. Seeing his face like that broke Suigetsu's heart.

"awwwhhh my man, you know I was only kidding right? Common you know me too well for this right?", saying so Suigetsu punched Choiji's arm playfully.

Choiji looked up at Suigetsu. Suigetsu raised his eye brow and made a puppy face showing a deep regret.

"oh all right.", Choiji smiles.

"can I get a 'I forgive you' hug then?"

"ummm ok" he placed his arms wide open.

Shikamaru is still not convinced, there is more to come.

Suigetsu walked into Choiji's wide open arms and said with pretend discomfort, "arms – cant- reach- each-otherrrrr."

Choiji pushed Suigetsu out. That was it for him. And Suigetsu was pushed to the bench, where he is laughing his ass off. And Shikamaru gave a victory laugh, 'how can Choiji not see it coming?'.

"oh im sorry, im sorry. last hug I swear. I mean it this time, please man. Please?", Suigetsu said really sorry this time around.

Nope, not over yet! Shikamaru just had an instinct; he wasn't the smartest student in class for nothing.

Choiji looked at Suigetsu suspiciously, but since Choiji has a heart of gold, he put out his arms but a little less enthusiastically. Suigetsu walked in this time, not saying a word. Choiji puts his arms around him and gives his signature bear hug. All forgiven from choiji's was trying to be a good boy, but Choiji was just too tempting, Suigetsu blurts out, "what? You trying to kill me? CAN- NOT- BREEE -EEE-AAAATH!"

Yup that's it, end of it. Shikamaru smiled. Suigetsu was left apologizing to Choiji. Which was a piece of cake, because at the end of the day Choiji is Choiji.

**o.O.o**

Sasuke and Naruto entered the academy gates and walked in casually. Naruto looked at everyone around with a big bright 32 teeth smile.

Naruto, being Naruto was overjoyed to be back to school. Oh yeah sure he hated home work and exams, but his friends meant his life to him, besides his dad dearest and some other relatives.

This year, like every year, seemed different to him. Because most of them were 16 and …well that's about it. More than a good enough reason for the year to be different, according to Naruto.

He shot out a upward nod to everyone around, a few 'wassups', a few high fives. Yes Uzumaki Naruto was famous, maybe it was because he was the hokages son or simply because he was him. Not to forget Uchiha Sasuke was not any less famous. Now that there are seniors, the fresher's were all in awe of them. Do I hear more fan girls screaming their lungs out? Yes I do.

Some girls look at them and pass them by, Naruto turned and said, "hows it going ladies?"

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto by the collar and draged him in, "you suck at this."

The girls just giggled as they watched poor Naruto being dragged in. "come on man! Atleast think about my reputation as a senior."

Just then Iruka sensei passed by them, "its nearly class now, get in fast. how can you be late on the 1st day boys?"

"good morning to you too sensei", Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke bowed to his sensei.

Iruka's frown is replaced by a smile. "good morning. Now get back in, class will start any minute now. Some important announcements by Tsunade sama are to be made."

"what? Tsunade baa chan!first thing in the morning, really!", Naruto pouted.

Iruka couldn't help but smile seeing his best students childish behavior even after all these years. "you have really grown Naruto." Naruto's face suddenly lit up. "but only from the outside."

Sasuke puffed out a laugh. "HEY!", Naruto jumped to his defense.

"lets go.", Sasuke bowed to his sensei yet again and walked in.

"later Iruka sensei. Let me know if you need some help with the juniors, especially the ladies ( makes a gun sign with his hands)tsk tsk. You know if you ev aaa oi!", Sasuke dragged Naruto yet again. "later." Iruka laughed.

**o.O.o**

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the door of their classroom. Naruto took a deep breath and scanned the room full of familiar faces. The room was full of commotion. He saw Sai mysteriously scanning the room himself, Suigetsu apparently was kneeing down and talking to Choiji? Kiba blabbered on about something and then there were all the girls at one corner. That corner was all commotion.

"I brought these sexy pair of boots this summer. It is so gorgeous! The best part? In a discount of 30%!"

"I brought this dress, it is soo hot, I am so gonna wear it to the prom."

"I met this guy when I visited my distant aunt, we were so getting along, talked about everything from shoes to guys, well no surprises there, turns out he was gay."

"my face is getting all pimpled up."

"oh use this cream, it worked miracles for my skin."

"you know I heard that Sasuke…blah blah blah..and then this girl…blah blah blah."

"are they even listening to each other?" , Naruto asks Sasuke, who was so amazed by the mysterious thing called a woman's gossiping power. Though it was all blah's for Sasuke.

Suigetsu seemed to have finally apologized to Choiji and took a look at the guys at the door.

"oi oi oi! Pretty boy and dumbass are here!", he walked towards them, greeted them and welcomed them in. Naruto and Suigetsu give their own unique and utterly ridiculous hand shake. It goes like …well it ends with a BOOYEAH! Good enough to make sure it sound dumb.

"BOOYEAH!", both Naruto and Suigetsu said in unison. Sasuke just looked at them in disgust 'why am I friends with these people?'

"really now….",is all Sasuke said and walked in the room.

Suigetsu put his hand over Sasuke shoulder , "did we embarrass the pretty boy now? Oi Sasuke by the way..interesting fact, you already have 47 fangirls from our juniors. " they walked towards their benches.

Naruto slid in first sticking to the wall, Sasuke sat in the middle then Suigetsu in the corner.

Suigetsu continued, "Am I counting? Hell no! they are apparently numbering themselves, accordingly they will ask you out. Though I would like to give them some unique names of my own, if you know what I mean." Saying so he winked at Naruto. Naruto gave a laugh and smiled, though he had no idea what he meant, just played along. "Tough year pretty boy, tough year. May as well just tell them you are gay."

Before Sasuke could respond, Sai who sat ahead of them turned around and said in his usual monotonous voice, "that's not needed, since Naruto is always an accompanying proof of that fact."

"HEY!", Naruto shrieked in a nasal voice.

"ouch! whats up with you Sai, my usually twisted twisted swirl ice cream is giving normal human like comments. Where did your zombie like nature go? Was it hired in that horror movie I heard auditions were going on for?", Suigetsu shot back. He dint like anyone else filling in for his insults. He was the owner and it was sole proclaimed for him. He had the sole authority of insulting his friends.

Suddenly there is a bang and the door slammed open. Anko steped in making the class settle down expeditiously. One glare by Anko and the class had pin drop silence.

"if you morons have settled down, which seems to me you have, I want no one to speak a single word out their mouth now until I finish. Any questions?", she looked around the class and sees a hand straight up in the air, no guesses there, it was Uzumaki Naruto.

Anko by then gave a look that could kill to a certain someone and the whole class looked right at him too. Sasuke only later noticed the sudden attention and saw his bestfriend with his hand shooting right up.

Sasuke stabbed his elbow into Naruto and whispered, "put your hand down dobe"

"yes Uzumaki Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto got up with complete bliss and asked with his usual humungous smile, "how was your vacation Anko sensei?"

The class was in complete utter shock, no not because Naruto asked a question when Anko clearly said not to, but because Anko sensei replied with a simple, "it was pleasant. Now…sit the hell down."

The class wanted to laugh so bad, students hid their faces behind the students sitting in front of them. Students in the front bench had a poker face, maybe because they dint get the joke or they dint like it or maybe simply cause they were just a bunch of 'Sai's

"ok so listen carefully now, and I don't want any moronic questions anymore." Saying so Anko gave a steady glare at Naruto, and continued," Tsunade sama will be here shortly. listen to her carefully. it is important. If any of you jackasses cant shut the hell up, may as well leave the class room and save me the trouble of insulting you on the very first day."

The class did as they were told to, scarily there were no movements at all. The sudden silence was broken by the bang of the door. It was Tsunade sama the principal of the academy. Before she could start with her speech, she had a conversation with Anko.

Meanwhile the students started to murmur while they had the chance. So much catching up to do!

Naruto clearly uncomfortable by the sudden silence and then the bang made him wonder 'why do all the teachers have to enter like this? What if we students entered into the staff room like this. Like BANG BANG BANG, and maybe even break one of the doors. Why do we even have doors? There are like such barriers. But no, doors are necessary or else dad would see me naked more often than now. He never knocks! Like that time when…."

Naruto extreme change in expressions, when he was lost in his thoughts, made Sasuke wary. Sasuke was just about to stab him with his elbow to break him from his thoughts but a certain persons whisper calling did the trick. "naruto!psttt Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly shook hearing his name and twisted and turned around to see who was the mystery caller.

"stop shaking moron. Its Sakura.", Sasuke said.

"oh thanks.", Naruto said with a s mile, now though he knew it was Sakura he still doesn't know where she was seated, so continued twisting and turning. Sasuke clearly irritated, puts his palm on Naruto head and twisted it to the right side of the classroom towards the backward benches.

"ahaa Sakura- chan!", Naruto smiled finally spotted her.

Sakura bent her head behind the person sitting in from of her (just in case Anko sensei flipped out seeing her talk.)

"hiiieee!", Sakura smiled and waved her hand frantically.

Naruto got up from his seat and fell on the seat behind him in order to talk to her more clearly. Meanwhile Hinata was face to face with Naruto now..his face was about a few inches away from her. Hinata clearly uncomfortable but more than nothing she was frozen with shock. "hey Hinata!", Naruto said with a huge smile, clearly not sensing the atmosphere.

Sasuke saw his friend trying hard to catch Anko's attention for some reason and quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, "what the hell is wrong with you? Cant you sustain your excitement for some time for gods sake!"

Naruto sat down fold his hand towards his chest, slides down a little making a grumpy face. Sakura gave out a little laugh which made Sasuke turn around. Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave a little wave 'hi'. Sasuke just gave a nod. 'That's good enough, better than getting completely ignored.' Sakura thought to herself.

"ahem ahem.", Tsunade noised forcefully. The whole class was back to freeze mode. "thank you. Anko must have already announced that I have some important announcement to make, which I do. So listen up. This will affect your entire year so much so that it is NOT FUNNY UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto who was busy laughing was now instantly thinking of what to ask as his last wish having heard her scream his name. Not to mention full name. He gulped at that thought. 'what to do what to do?yeah that is the best thing to do.' Having made up his mind he smiled warily and began to speak "how was your…"

"I will hang you upside down and slit your throat if you dare to complete that.", Anko said very sternly. Naruto by then was busy shivering.

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued. "this year will be different from previous procedures adopted for this standard. It is due to the recent conflict the village faced as you all are aware. Though this part of the village isn't as harmed as the rest, and also the damages are mostly recovered, the rest of the village is still in adverse condition. You as seniors will be helping in the reconstruction work. We cannot allow the juniors to join in due to security reasons and your seniors have a crucial year and social service isn't part of their syllabus. But your year as such isn't as crucial as the above mentioned and we can make some alterations. Do not worry you will not miss out on the educational part, we have sorted out everything well enough keeping your needs in mind. You will not face any inconvenience in that subject. Your education is our priority."

"like we care about that.", Naruto said nudging Sasuke with his elbow. Sasuke gave a fake smile as a response.

"yes Naruto you may enlighten us with your talk now.", Tsunade said with a very similar fake smile.

"I think it's a great idea Tsunade baa..aaa sama..ahmm Tsunade sama.", he said sheepishly.

"but Tsunade sama how will that work?", Sakura asked very genuinely concerned.

"yes about that. We will have lectures but not as much as you used to. This semester's portion will be reduced to the minimum as per the importance of the subject and only the needed and crucial parts will be taught. Others will be brushed upon. Also sorry to have not mentioned before this is only for the first semester. The second will go on as usual. And DO NOT take the social service as a free will option. It is absolutely mandatory and you will be scored on it as well."

At this the class came to an uproar.

"marked upon it? How?"

"Its mandatory?god damn it!"

"hmmm interesting.", was the the only think Naruto had to say.

"seriously? After nonstop blabbering when you get something to whine about you have nothing to say?", Sasuke asked not able to figure out his friends weird thinking.

"I did say interesting..and that…says a lot."

Sasuke sighed.

"SILENCE!", Anko said sternly.

Class back to attention.

Tsunade looked back at the class very innocently and asked, "any questions?"

The class went back to an uproar. Anko sighed and looks at Tsunade begged ,"Tsunade sama..!"

"alright alright shut it! Calm down everyone. its not that complicated. Just do what we tell you to everyday if you finish your work as per your daily schedule your done! It's as easy as that. Due to your generous support you will have less to study too. And the work isn't as tiresome. its not studying is it? I mean studying is good, studying is fun! But this will be an experience. And we will not always keep you waiting longer than usual, just some days…well actually just some days you will leave on time."

Uproar!

"ok come on now! Think of your village. Think of the people who suffered. This part of the village dint suffer as much just cause of the hokage and the security and police force headquarters are situated here. we had to take this drastic step for a reason. We entrust you this responsibility because we think you are capable. And the fact that you all are safe is not a miracle. it is someone elses sacrifice or hard work. So now its time for you to give back! Consider yourselves fortunate and stop whining!"

At this the entire class fell silent.

"good. Now the rest will be explained by your teachers for this year. They will be here shortly. I will take your leave. Have a wonderful year and (dead tone)co-operate. (cherry tone) Thank you."

Saying so, Tsunade left. Anko followed.

"this will be the best god damn year ever!", Naruto stood up and beamed at the class.

"you say that every year usuratonkachi.", Sasuke replied.

"it always is too!", Naruto grumbled.

"YO!", Kakashi entered the room.

"Kakashi sensei how are we going to about this!", Sakura said as she stood up and slammed her hand to the desk.

"Yes I had a wonderful vacation. How was yours?", he responded.

*sweat drops*

"ok enough about the semester questions. Like Tsunade sama said we will let you know on a daily basis and we will have an official meeting about this where all your queries will be answered. Let us not ruin the 1st day with such memories now, ok? Ok come on! Anything else you want to ask? tell me?", Kakashi asked with a smile, assuming the mask on his face.

"ummm Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked a little wary.

"YES! Naruto please enlighten us."

"umm how come you are..ummm on time?", Naruto asked dead panned.

**o.O.o**

" some first day huh?", Sasuke asked.

"yeah it sucked ass!", Suigetsu asked.

"language.", Sai said.

Suigetsu slapped Sai's head for that. Both gave each other a blank look before Suigetsu ran for it. Sai followed.

Sasuke smiled while Naruto tripped on a stone.

**o.O.o**

Naruto opened the door and swung his bag to the chair and landed on his bed. 'why did I carry so may books on the 1st day anyways?'

He sighed and undressed himself till it came down to his boxers and went to the kitchen to get some food. He dropped in front of the television and watched his favorite show desperate housewives. Though for others its 'dexter' if they ask.

Just then he remembered Sakura had asked him to return her music CD. He lazily walked to his room and searched for it. Desk to desk, drawer to drawer. He suddenly saw an unfamiliar book, lying around in a usually unused drawer.

Naruto gives it a raised eyebrow and pulled it out. "my diary", Naruto read the cover out loud. Realization struck him. 'its my first diary.' He dusted it up and plunged on his bed and turned the diary open obviously forgetting all about Sakura's CD.

Naruto read the first page. 'mae first day in skool.' with drawings all over the page.

Naruto's face lit up.

'Today I met sasukay. He don like me diary. but will be best friend ...'

**xxx**

A.N : alright so this chapter was really long. its the first chapter and the introductory chapters are always long. Next chapter is all about Naruto's very first day of school way back when he was small. The very first time Naruto and Sasuke meet. FLUFF PEOPLE! :D

hope you enjoyed this. so please review and let me know. any kind of review is acceptable. And if you have not read my other story called 'what happens after naruto stops filming' check it out. its all comedy.

Untill next time soon hopefully :)

thank you and have a great day! :)

and **please anyone who can help Japan after their great disaster, please do. I love Japan. Not only because its the birthplace of all our favorite mangas and animes also because its a beautiful country. PRAY FOR JAPAN. LOVE :)**

**_REVIEW!_  
**


	2. today naruto mets future best friend

A.N: OLA! no surprisingly i am not dead! :O i know, shocker! but it is true i am not nor is this story. i have been busy and have been lazy and kinda disinterested lately but i am back!thanks for your patience and sorry for the delay. enough blabbering go on and enjoy :)

disclaimer : nope naruto is not of story.

**xxx**

**bullies to buddies - today naruto mets future best friend  
**

_Dear diary,_

_Naruto went to skool today. Naruto have to go tomorrow to. Skool never ends. Daddy said if Naruto want to be hokagay Naruto have to go to skool. Naruto don't like skool. Naruto had a cold to but daddy said go to skool. So Naruto went. Naruto fought big guy shredder. But diary __today Naruto met sasukay. He don like me diary. but will be future best friend…._

Naruto begun to think back as to what had happened that day and apparently his memory was pretty sharp. It all started with…

**o.O.o**

"Naruto wake up! Naruto …NARUTO! It's your first day of school..GET UP!", Minato pushed and pulled Naruto out of his bed. He pulled the blanket out of Naruto and saw his beloved son in just his under pants in a very awkward Egyptian posture. (yes some things never change.)

"da.. da.. daddy?"

Minato smiled. Naruto was sleep talking again. "what is it Naruto?"

"daddy. Who let…the..d d dogs out? daddy? who? who? Who?"

*sweat drops*

"Naruto kiddo get up. Don't want to get late on your very first day now, do you?"

"skool?", Naruto opened his eyes a little bit. And Naruto saw a blurred daddy.

"yes school."

"NO!no daddy! Naruto not going to skool!"

" you have to.", minato said so and picked him up.

"NO! NOOOO!NARUTO DON'T GO!", Naruto kicked and flipped his hands around in mid air.

"Naruto stop that! daddy is getting hurt!"

Naruto frantic kicks and punches were covering Minato's face with bruises. Though Naruto's tiny little hand and legs couldn't do much harm.

"NARUTO!", Minato said and looked straight into his eyes. Two pair of aqua blue colored eyes stared at each other. both frowning.

"daddy don't like Naruto no more?", Naruto asked and made the puppy dog face.

" I still do Naruto. But that trick is not going to work on me again. You already used that to have my cookie yesterday remember?"

Naruto still held his face while Minato shook his head which indicated 'not going to work.'

Naruto finally realized it wasn't so started throwing out punches and kicks.

"let go daddy! Naruto want more nappy time!"

Minato swung him over his shoulders and took his straight to the bathroom while Naruto tried to punch his daddy dearest's back and kick his leg inside Minato's eye.

**o.O.o**

"now who is going to be a good boy?", Minato asked Naruto as he was ready to send him off to

school.

Both stood in front of the doorway. Naruto had a yellow water bottle hanging from his neck and a tiny red bag around his shoulders. Minato asked him the question as his knelt down to his 3' 2'' tall child.

Naruto just folded his arms around each other and gave a grumpy face and looked away.

" Naruto you already missed two days of school because you were not well. Now that you are all good you should get back. Don't you think?"

Naruto did not talk.

" Naruto ?"

Naruto looked at him still being in character.

" you want to be hokage don't you?"

Naruto thought for a while and shook his head slowly declaring a "yes".

"if you don't go to school you cannot be one. Now do you want that?"

Naruto frantically shook his head "no".

" that's right. Now do you want to go to school?"

Naruto's face slowly covered with a smile and he hugged his daddy dearest.

Minato picked him up and said, "now do you want daddy to come pick you up after school?"

"yesh!"

"alright. So…"

*achoo*

Naruto sneezed right on Minato's face.

"umm well. Thank you for that." Minato got a tissue out and placed it over Naruto's nose and continued, "now blow your nose. Come on."

**o.O.o**

"ok there you go. Are you excited?", one of Minato's assistants who was assigned to drop Naruto to his school asked.

" no I am not excited. I am Naruto."

The assistant looked pale faced. "ummm ok time for you to go now. Be good alright. Hokage sama will pick you up."

"alright.", Naruto said and tucked his bag tighter on his shoulders and walked slowly towards the building through the playground.

The assistant looked on and waved a bye and left.

Naruto's nose started to flow. So he pulled out his ninja turtles handkerchief and blew his nose, not really paying attention as to where he was headed. When suddenly he banged something and fell down.

A huge guy was the "something" he banged into. The huge guy and his gang turned around.

"cant you see where you goin at punk?", said Steve the apparent bully of the school.

Naruto had a hard time looking up straight as the sun was beaming right at him.

"what cant speak?" saying so Steve held Naruto's sleeve slowly raising him from the ground, to which Naruto replied with a *achoo*.

"arrggghhh gross!", saying so he left Naruto which made him land back on the ground.

"why you little…", the bully raced back at him.

Naruto got back up and dusted his shorts. "dont touch or Naruto will bite you ..you you shredder!"

"shredder?"

"yes Naruto's ninja turtles will take you down!"

" ninja turtles? Where is your bottle of milk little one?", saying so he laughed.

Naruto digged into his bag and pulled out his bottle of milk and asked innocently, "here. You want some?"

Steve looked on pale faced. "why you…"

By now a crowd had formed around them. And children started to yell out "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

"that's It for you..", saying so he moves towards Naruto. Naruto built up the meanest face he could and looked back.

Naruto punched him where it would hurt the most or maybe he dint know that but that was the furthest he could reach.

Steve kneeled down and went back to get him but Naruto wasn't around.

" where did he go!"

**o.O.o**

"hey!let go!",Naruto yelled.

"what were you trying to do?", 6 year old Sasuke yelled back. "you want to die?"

"no Naruto want to become hokage."

*silence*

"huh?"

*silence*

"just stay away from them if you want to continue here."

"no."

"they would kill you…"

"well then..", Naruto began digging his bag again and pulled out a little spray bottle. "Naruto would pepper spray them."

Sasuke gave him a weird look and walked away.

"wai wait!", said Naruto and ran after him alongside carefully placing the spray back in his bag.

Naruto put forward his hand and said, "Uzumaki Naruto. Can I learn your name please?", Naruto asked Sasuke exactly the way Minato had taught him. Sasuke continued his stare but yet told him, "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

" can we be best friends?"

"what?"

"best friends?"

"I don't even know you!"

"you saved Naruto from getting killed! That's good enough right?"

" that was being thoughtful!"

" so you don't like Naruto?"

" I am not interested.", Sasuke said and walked away while Naruto was stranded in the hall between passing students.

**o.O.o**

first day of school wasn't anything as good as Minato had explained it to be. Naruto was sitting all alone in class. Though he did try to sit next to Sasuke but the girls were gathered all around. And he made more enemies just by trying. And having been absent for a few days he was definitely having questions about some situations like why girls and boys should have different wash rooms. And asking that question aloud in class just made him more threat like for the girls.

Naruto dragged himself towards the gate. He kicked the dust while he was at it, and looked all grumpy. He looked towards the gate and saw his papa dearest stand there.

"dada!", Naruto shouted out and ran towards him. He pounced onto Minato who held him tight.

"how was your first day Naruto? Did you study anything?", Minato asked as he lift him up.

" obviously not enough!"

"what do you mean?"

" not enough cause daddy Naruto have to go back tomorrow!"

Minato gave out a laugh, "there are many more tomorrows like that to come Naruto." Minato said and caught his sons nose in between his two fingers. He called the act "the snapper".

A little kid watched the father-son moment from a distance while he waited for his big brother. "hokage's son…?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and saw his brother stand there, "nii san!"

Itachi gave out his noble smile.

**o.O.o**

"so Naruto made any friends?", Minato asked as he placed Naruto's snack in front of him.

"friends? You mean best friend?"

"hmm yeah possibly?"

"no. but Naruto knows who Naruto wants."

Minato looked at him all puzzled. But dint interrogate much about it. Did not want to pressurize the kid.

"daddy?"

"yes Naruto."

"what is the difference between a girl and a boy?"

Minato looked startled. "hmmm want ice cream Naruto?"

"yesh!"

"go put on your shoes then."

"which flavor daddy?"

"any you want!"

"can Naruto have two?"

"as many you want!"

"yata!"

Phew! close call.

**xxx**

A.N : ok so this chapter was short. i apologize. next will be better i promise. i just dont have the right time to put my thoughts together like i had originally planned. so please dont give up on this story. it will get better i promise.

_**please please i beg of you every one who has put this story as your favorite i thank you but can you please do me a favor and review. i just want to know what you liked and what you dint, it will be a major booster. you can private message me about it too if you want instead of reviewing. but please do. thank you!**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Mission Sas!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

**xxx**

"NARUTO! Get up!"

One would think, by now Minato must be accustomed to this daily routine of waking Naruto up every morning. If only, that was true.

"5 more minutes plea..s..ee", Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"You were up all night weren't you? How many times have I told you to go to sleep on time Naruto. Vacations are over, you need to revise your schedule now." Minato said while pulling the blanket from underneath Naruto.

"aah aah", Naruto said slowly shaking his head in agreement.

"I am asking Sasuke to leave then."

Naruto's eyes were wide open upon hearing that. "Sasuke is already here?! Why dint you so say before! Wasting time talking about getting disciplined and what not!", Naruto said swiftly rushing inside the bathroom. "Ask him to wait. I will be done in a minute."

'When will this kid learn', Minato sighed under his breath. He walked towards the door and noticed Sasuke kicking stones around. Sasuke, as usual, maintained his cool demeanor with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, Naruto asked you to wait, but I suggest you start moving he will catch up with you."

"Hn. Same time tomorrow then?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Although it was a rhetorical question, Minato felt awful having to ask Sasuke to leave every morning. Even after that every other morning Sasuke would come at the same time knowing very well what to expect.

"Yes. Thank you, Sasuke." Minato said giving him a grateful smile. 'He sure is a good kid.' Minato thought as Sasuke gave him a slight bow before going his way.

**o.O.o**

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was finally out of the house. And he had very generously left behind his room for Minato to clean, which looked like it has been struck by a tornado. 'I pity his future wife'

*Hinata hiccupped*

As he was cleaning up the mess, one T shirt at a time, he noticed a rather strange orange covered book. 'My Diary'? Not recognizing the book, Minato drifted through some pages. 'Today I met Sasukay. He don like me diary. But will be best friend…'

Minato recognized it to be Naruto's handwriting and spellings too of course. He checked the date, calculating back to 10 years. It struck him, 'this is his first day of the academy'

Minato, being as righteous as he was, dint want to intrude with Naruto's privacy. He never felt the need to either. Minato was practically Naruto's best friend more than a father. And also the diary started with entries when Naruto was 5 years old. There was no reason to read it even if he were to say he did it to make sure Naruto wasn't upto anything. Resisting the temptation he placed the diary on Naruto's desk.

Minato was doing his daily chores before leaving for the Hokage tower, but nostalgia hit him. 'Today I met Sasukay. He don like me diary. But will be best friend…' Well Naruto did manage to be best friends with Sasuke. But gosh was that a roller coaster ride. Before he knew it, Minato drifted away back to the diary years.

**x Flashback x**

Minato was starting to get worried. Naruto had been overly enthusiastic about attending the academy lately. Naruto had come a long way in a short period of time. From blowing kicks and punches at Minato's face in an attempt to make a fuss about having to attend the academy, to Naruto waking Minato up so that he could reach the academy early …Minato was getting highly suspicious.

Naruto was not the kind to enjoy studying in a confined classroom. And whenever Minato would question Naruto about school, he would very sheepishly say 'Naruto is on mission sas. Okay?' and when further interrogated he would refrain from answering saying it is an A rank mission and he cannot disclose further details until the mission was successful.

Something just dint seem right to Minato. His Daddy senses were tingling.

**o.O.o**

There was knock on the Hokage door.

"You are late." Minato said still engrossed with paper work.

"You called for me sensei?" the boy asked, piercing his head inside the room.

"About half an hour ago", Minato said with a smile reaching his face upon seeing his former student.

Kakashi entered the room dressed in his ANBU uniform.

"How was your mission Kakashi ? You were gone for a while."

"Mission was successful sensei." Kakashi boasted as he removed his ANBU mask. Not to mention, his own mask covering everything but his eyes.

"Successful hah? Nothing less expected from you Kakashi." Minato said placing his pen aside. He looked at Kakashi a little warily, "I know you are on leave to rest for a few days but…" Minato hesitated to continue.

Kakashi sensed his beloved Sensei's hesitation, so he interrupted. "I am all rested sensei, what is the mission?"

"Well.. it is called Mission Sas."

"Mission Sas?"

"I am not aware about the details myself. That is precisely what I need your help with."

"Okay but what is this regarding?"

"Its Naruto…"

"Naruto! Is he alright?!", Kakashi asked panic struck.

"Kakashi relax, its nothing serious. I am just worried about Naruto. He seems too interested in attending the academy lately."

Kakashi was taken aback. 'What is sensei talking about'

"I can't understand you sensei"

"Put two and two together Kakashi, Naruto is very keen about school. He even woke me up the other day at 6 am so he wouldn't be late."

Kakashi's panic struck face finally calmed down. This is typical of his Minato sensei. Minato had always been protective about Naruto. And who could blame him, Minato practically raised Naruto all by himself. Obviously his close relatives, friends and students helped him every step of the way and everyone in the village would help in any way possible. He had seemed to ease down as years passed. He now seemed like any normal father but having a problem with you son liking school was not something a normal parent would have an issue with.

"Don't you think you are over reacting sensei?", Kakashi asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Yesterday he slept wearing his uniform along with his bag and waterbottle so he could just wake up and walk off to school.", Minato said dead panned.

Kakashi's face grew serious. He had to admit, that was not normal behavior either, especially coming from Naruto.

"Why do you think it is?" Kakashi asked, finally taken notice of Minato's seriousness in the matter.

"I don't know exactly. I don't want to visit school and create unnecessary havoc. I tried it once but the academy students just gather up disrupting their lectures. And the teachers are too kind to even say something to me.", Minato said.

"Obviously you are the Hokage, you are like a rock star for these kids. Not to mention most of them are also eyeing for your chair as their future." Kakashi said jokingly.

"One of them being my own son!" Minato said with a laugh, "though I am glad about these things, but I am unable to find out anything and nor could I ask anyone to do it for me because…"

"Because they would claim you are crazy?"

"Well, precisely. Stalking children would only make me actually lose my chair, much to the wishes of those said children. But having said that I could entrust this to you as…"

"As I already know you are crazy?"

"As you know Naruto better than anyone but you could say that too." Minato said defeated.

"Leave it to me sensei. I will handle it. What is Sas though?"

"Your mission is to find out what that is."

"Yet another confidential A rank mission it is."

"I appoint only the best" Minato said with a grin.

"I shall go pick up Naruto from the academy today then."

Minato gave his nod of approval.

Just before Kakashi was about to make his way outside the window Minato called out, "oh and Kakashi, as bad as stalking children sounds, reading porn openly doesn't paint a pretty picture either. Avoid the book while you are at the academy will you?" Minato said as he reached for his pen getting back to his paper work.

Kakashi face painted a faint crimson before he mustered the word "hai" and disappeared.

Minato smirked at the response.

**xxx**

**A.N :** Yosh Im back! Okay so it has been more than 3 years since I updated. I have no genuine reason for my disappearance but I do have a good reason for my reappearance. So now that Naruto is over (took me a good two weeks to let it sink in) to make up for the Naruto manga deprivation I found my way back here and was inspired to continue the story. Again I make no promises but I wish the inspiration lasts long enough for me to finish this story.

Also I am focusing a little more on the childhood years so you can see the foundation of Naruto and Sasuke's friendship and understand their dynamic from back then to now. In fact the dynamic of all the characters relations, if you must have noticed the storyline is not exactly as the manga. Nor are the character's lifespan.

The current (16 year old) stories will also be making their appearance side by side. I just hope it doesn't get confusing.

This chapter was a little small and not many characters, just give me time to get back to pace.

Also since Naruto manga storyline relies heavily on resurrection, in the spirit of the same I was hoping to revive my other story 'what happens after Naruto stops filming' as well :P

That said, hope you had a good read.

I will also give myself deadlines so I am under the wire to deliver.

Also reviews are the BEST INSPIRATION. They are! Try me! :P

* * *

**Next time: Kakashi gathers firsthand information on Mission Sas!**

**Deadline: 4 Days.**

**Chapter Genre : Fluff!**

* * *

P.S : did anyone notice something strange about Kakashi? Kukuku ^_^

Ja ne!


	4. Mission Success!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi patiently waited outside the academy gates. Kids came rushing out, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The bell had rung about 5 minutes ago, Kakashi was getting anxious. His hand craved to reach his back pocket for his book. Just when he almost reached his breaking point he saw a blonde ball of head sprinting his way.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi gave out a shout. Naruto looked at the direction of the sound and saw his favorite uncle waving at him.

"KASHI!" Naruto yelled out and threw himself at Kakashi, who knelt down to pick him up.

Kakashi felt a thud on his chest with the force Naruto raced at him.

"Oii, easy there big boy." He picked him and carried him in his arms.

"Kashi you came!" Naruto said and ran his tiny hands all over Kakashi's covered face.

"okay Naruto I know what you are trying to do. No touching the mask. And it is KA-KA-SHI. Repeat after me." Kakashi got hold of Naruto's hands.

"KA-K-SHI"

"KA-KA-SHI"

"Naruto likes Kakshi more."

Kakashi noticed Naruto still addressed himself as a third person at times. Or most times.

Ignoring the habit he continued with the problem at hand, "Well that doesn't make it right does it?"

"KAKSHI!"

"No Naruto, its…"

"KAKSHI!"

"Okay I guess we will get to this later."

Naruto started running his hands over Kakashi's face again.

"okay then."

As Kakashi stood there letting Naruto have his moment of meaningless face scrubbing, two figures approached them from a distance, "Kakashi- san?"

Both Naruto and Kakashi look at the person, "Aaa Itachi."

Itachi bowed at Kakashi. And Sasuke held on to Itachi's hand frowning at Naruto.

"I heard you were back in the village. How was your mission?" Itachi asked with a smile.

Kakashi and Itachi both were part of the ANBU, having served on missions together quite often. They both shared equal respect for each other as shinobis and as an individual.

"It was successful." Kakashi said with a smile. He noticed a figure glaring at him and Naruto.

"That was never in question Kakashi – san." Itachi looked at Naruto whose eyes were beaming at Sasuke. "Is this Naruto – kun?"

Naruto shifted his glare at Itachi and shook his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, can I learn your name please?", Naruto asked as he drew his hand forward for a handshake, just the way Minato had trained him.

Itachi gave out a small laugh and drew his hand ahead for the handshake. Itachi's hand engulfed Naruto's tiny fingers, "Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto."

"And who would this young lad be?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke who remained awfully quite during the conversation, still frowning, not particularly enjoying the pleasantries.

"Go ahead introduce yourself." Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and shifted his glare back to the other two, and looked the other way.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said with a tint of displease.

"Ai ai it's okay." Kakshi said trying to give a smile.

Sasuke shot a look at Kakashi, withdrew his hand from Itachi's grasp and ran towards the gate saying "I'm going home."

Itachi stood there frowning at his little brother's behavior. "I'm sorry Kakashi san. He tends to feel shy around strangers."

'Shy? I wouldn't call that behavior shy.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Of course, every kid is at that age." Kakashi played along.

"I should go after him. Excuse me." Itachi gave a quick bow and left.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Itachi as he sprinted away. "What a brat! Do you know him Naruto?"

"Yesh! We are best friends!", Naruto said gleaming at Kakashi.

"Best friends?" Kakashi gave out a laugh. Jokingly he asked, "Does he know that?"

"Not yet." Naruto said in all seriousness.

Kakashi frowned, not quite sure what to make out of that. "Say Naruto, how about some ramen?"

Naruto's face lit up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi shoulders. "YATA!"

"I take that as a yes." Kakashi said as he made his way towards Ichiraku, carrying Naruto who by then shifted from face scrubbing to hair styling.

**xxx**

As they made themselves comfortable at Ichiraku and ordered for two bowls of Miso Ramen with extra char siu, Naruto's favorite.

As they waited for their order Kakashi took this opportunity to get on to his "secret" mission.

"So Naruto how many days has it been since you joined the academy?"

Naruto held out his hands with 7 fingers pointing out.

"7?"

"10!"

"That's seven Naruto." Kakashi reached out and pulled out his other three fingers. "There, that's ten."

Naruto looked back at his fingers. Recounting them.

"So how has it been going so far? How about you tell me something special about each day?"

"First day Naruto fought shredder."

"You fought someone?! Who is this kid?!"

"But Sasuke saved Naruto."

"Sasuke fought him?"

"Well no…he took Naruto away before could pepper spray Shredder."

"Pepper spray? You mean that bottle of water inside the pepper spray bottle." Kakashi said knowing well enough about Minato's supposed defense tactics. Kakashi sighed.

"Did this Shredder hurt you Naruto?"

"No. Naruto hasn't seen him after that." Naruto lied to Kakashi as he sensed him getting worried. The "Shredder" hadn't harmed Naruto after that but he has tried to get his hands on him to avenge his public humiliation. But every time Naruto sensed Shredder anywhere near him he would rush to the classroom or get lost in a group.

Kakashi made a mental note of the Shredder. "Okay what else?"

"Naruto made friends with dog face, sleepy head and fatso but you can't call him fatso to his face, or he will eat you." Naruto said deadpanned.

Kakashi gave out a laugh. Just then their bowls of Ramen appeared.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison as they separated the chopsticks in two.

While Naruto struggled with his chopsticks, Kakashi quickly finished his meal before anyone could have a look at his uncovered face.

"There let me help you with that." Kakashi said as he took the bowl from Naruto and started feeding him. "What else?"

"Naruto also met…umm.." Naruto's cheeks painted a faint crimson.

"Met who?"

"Sakura – chan." He whispered trying to hide his face avoiding eye contact.

"Who?"

"Sakura – chan!" Naruto looked straight at Kakashi, no point in hiding his love he thought to himself.

"Sakura – chan? And who is she?"

"Sakura – chan is the most beautiful girl in the wholeeee world!" Naruto said with his arms out wide as he rotated himself on the revolving stool. He stopped after one revolution and rested his palm on the cushion space between his legs and leaned forward towards Kakashi.

"She has hair like cotton candy and bubble gum together. Eyes like the ocean…"

"Oh blue eyes?"

"No green."

"That doesn't make sense." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Forehead never ending like the sky."

"That doesn't sound right either. Is she a good ninja?"

" umm she collects the perfect flowers for a boutique?"

*sweatdrops*

"Please don't ever try to give her these "compliments"" Kakashi said worried.

Naruto completely ignored Kakashi's comment and zoned out to his Sakura land.

Kakashi held out chopsticks again towards Naruto's mouth. As Naruto was having his mouthful of Ramen, Kakashi thought to himself. 'so is this Sakura the reason he goes to school early? Or does Shredder has something to do with it? Let's just cut to the chase.'

"so Naruto your Dad tells me you got assigned your first mission. Mission Sas?"

"Sas okay."

"Yes okay. So what is this Mission Sas?"

"Sas kay"

" Yes yes okay. Mission Sas, what is it about?"

Naruto was getting impatient. "Mission Saskay!"

"Yes okay! Mission Sa..wait a minute. Sasuke?"

"That is what Naruto has been saying." Naruto said exasperated. He took the bowl from Kakashi's hands and used a fork and spoon to have his Ramen. Kakashi was not the best at feeding.

Kakashi sat there dumbfound. 'That is what he was trying to say all this while. Sasuke? Someone needs to work on his speech.' Kakashi thought to himself as he sighed.

"So what is this Mission Sasuke?" Kakashi finally spoke.

"Can't tell. Top secret Mission." Naruto said engrossed in his Ramen.

Kakashi dint push the topic. It dint take a genius to figure out the details. The Shredder – Sasuke saving him – Sasuke's outlash when they met – them being best friends without Sasuke's knowledge. It all made sense. Naruto was trying to befriend Sasuke.

Kakashi's mission was a success. All he needed to do was inform Minato of the not so secretive Mission  
"Sas-kay."

* * *

**A.N : Hey! So I am little late from my deadline. I apologize, I was laptop deprived and got on to this as fast as I could. **

**So the Mission Sas was all a big misunderstanding. While Naruto was trying to say Sas - uke, all they could hear was Sas - kay. I hope you got that.**

**This chapter mainly focused on showing the relationship between Naruto and Kakashi and also Sasuke. And also his other friends. **

**Dog face – Kiba**

**Lazy eyes – Shikamaru**

**Fatso – Chouji**

**The plot will move ahead a lot faster in the next chapter where Minato gets involved with characters I adore – The Uchiha's ! **

**-o-**

**Next time: Minato's take on Mission Sasuke!**

**Deadline: 7 Days.**

**-o-**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
